degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Maya Relationship
The friendship between Maya Matlin and Miles Hollingsworth III developed during Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In Summertime, Miles is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board, causing him to smile. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues it will and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive isn't going to be on the show anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and spills water, which results in ruining the band's equipment. A security guard comes and asks the kids what's going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away to concert jail. Tristan is then saying how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have enough money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number, and walks away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying, "I can't be around guys like him" and hurries out. At the end of the episode, Miles shows up on the bus for the trip to Paris and puts his hand on Maya's shoulder as he passes her. As he sits down next to Chewy, he tells Maya that they are, "going to spend the summer together after all." Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. In All I Wanna Do, Miles watches Tristan pretend that he's in a relationship with Maya and laughs since everyone knows Tristan is gay. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya and Tristan see Miles with Zoe on the couch in a passionate emrbace, angering both of them. In About a Girl, Maya and Tristan walk in and see Miles in a classroom making out with Zoe. He is then seen making out with Zoe again below the balcony. Maya forms a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from making out, knowing how the couple was affecting Tristan. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He last appears when Maya is scrubbing the floors because she ended up in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he has done worse and how she just annoyed with him and his girlfriend, Zoe, always making out. Miles says she isn't his girlfriend, causing Maya to ask if he makes out with random girls. Miles tells Maya if they ask and then he asks her if she wants to kiss him. Maya says no. He then voices his opinion to ask if she did what she did because she likes him, but Maya firmly insists she doesn't like him and that Tristan does. Maya also mentions the kiss Miles and Tristan shared and scolds him for getting Tristan's hopes up. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, Miles asks Maya again before she leaves, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" Maya just looks at him before she follows after Tristan. In Cannonball, Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her to be safe. She walks over and takes Winston, much to Winston's surprise. When Winston asks why she won't take Miles, who is much more familar with Paris, Maya turns around ahd looks directly at Miles as she says that she doesn't need "a guy like him" around right now. He looks upset and throws Winston his shirt. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help. He then seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and to walk across the street where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. And while walking away he looks back at her from behind. In Honey, they are both seen in class Madame Criquet tells everyone not to wear vulgar clothing to a fancy French restaurant. After Zoe makes fun of Maya for wearing Converse, she tells Miles that he looks hot and they kiss. At the dinner, he sees Maya in her dress and acts as if it's flattering to him. He tells Maya that she looks good, which angers Zoe, who throws her drink on it. Miles is angry about it and informs Maya and Tristan that he ended his relationship with her because of how she acted towards Maya. In This Is How We Do It, Miles and Winston talk about the girls of Degrassi while at the assembly. Miles walks past Maya, looks at her and tells Winston that there might be one or two girls worth checking out. Maya tells Tristan that she's primarily focusing on music this year and he questions her on why she got eye contacts. In homeroom, Miles walks in and asks Maya if she has any girlfriend recommendations. Maya sarcasticly says she'd never stick him with some poor girl and Miles corrects her saying, "You mean some very lucky ''girl". Miles tells her and Tristan that dating Zoe was a mistake as Zoe walks into the classroom, leaving them feeling awkward as she notices them. They then watch Zoe as she lashes out on Mr. Perino. Later, Miles, Maya, and Tristan are seen talking to each other in the hallway about the basketball team until Zoe interrupts them and mentions that she's interested in joining the power squad. Maya watches Miles as he tells Zoe off and she hesitantly walks away with him and Tristan. In 'You Got Me', the two can be seen with Tristan as the they get tickets to the Beach Bash party. Once at the party, they can be seen flirting with each other heavily throughout the party, much to Zoe and Zig's obvious jealousy. Trivia *Miles' first line was said to Maya -- "''Nice try. It's not gonna work." This makes him the third guy to say his first line to Maya, the other two being Zig and Harry. *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan and Winston Chu. *Maya has a conflict with Miles' ex-girlfriend, Zoe Rivas. *Eric Osborne ships them. *They both have sisters. Miles has an younger sister, Frankie and Maya has an older sister, Katie. *Both of them have kissed or been kissed by Tristan though neither have had a romantic relationship with him. Despite kissing him, Maya and Miles remain good friends with him. Quotes *Winston: "Trust me, none of these girls are worth knowing." Miles (while looking at Maya): "I don't know, there might be one or two worth checking out." Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Mbjhy.jpg Ghrft6.jpg Szewr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m24s43.jpg Hannahlookalike.PNG Maylesmakeout.PNG 13x09 40.png 13x09 41.png 13x09 43.png 13x09 44.png 13x09 49.png 13x09 78.png 582470_685214624822568_1333740060_n.jpg 1378190_685214658155898_1467589187_n.jpg 1381515_685226728154691_102703901_n.jpg Normal 1YGM001.jpg 13b-milaya.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships